


Nightingale

by SophChoph



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, One Shot, Other, big scary monster, he nyoom, i got bored and wanted to write, i was bored, made it up, no name for monster, this is odd, virgil a running bean, wont be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophChoph/pseuds/SophChoph
Summary: With his entire family ripped to shreds at the claws of a wicked beast, Virgil sprints as fast as he can through the forest trying his best to get away from the beast sprinting on all fours not far behind him.





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this monster randomly while binging SPN and decided to write it up, and the Virgil bean just pulled the unlucky straw on this one

Panting fills the dark forest as a figure sprints as fast as he could down the abandoned dirt road, sweat on his brow and fear filling his deep brown eyes. He could hear the fierce shouts and snarls of hunger as well as the sound of clawed feet pounding from behind him, the fury and animalistic nature in the other’s stride only fulling this primal and primitive state of fear in the sprinting male. 

 

Branches connect with the bare skin of Virgil’s cheeks, drawing thin rivers of scarlet up to the surface of the pale covered flesh, and his makeup ran down his face in rivets from the fearful tears that had slipped out of his eyes while on the run from this beast quickly closing in behind him. He does his best to keep running but his lungs felt like they were on fire from the way the frigid night air stung them with each breath, and soon he couldn’t keep going, his pace falling just enough for the beast to spring behind him, knocking the other to the ground with a pained shout. When Virgil was turned around to face the creature he let out a small sob, one filled with both grief as well as fear. 

 

“J-just do it already! Y-you took them all from me j-just kill me!” The man in the black and purple jacket shouted up at the thing before him, a wicked looking monster that would send chills down the hearts of many, and haunt the dreams of small children. One with a long wolf-like snout, crooked brown stained fangs and the glowing yellow eyes of a dragon. Slimy black fur covered the beasts body, covered in some wet substance that had a crimson gleam to it in the moonlight most likely being what was left of its past victims. Pieces of flesh were hanging from the beast’s body, exposing gruesome chunks of muscle and bone that had a rotten smell to them, and then there were the claws. Thick and jet black, and sharper than knives about four inches long each. They covered the tips of each long crooked finger and tipped each feline looking toe, other than the big toe on each foot which had a much larger curled claw that was stark white, making a tapping sound each time it was tapped on the ground. 

 

Virgil lets out a scream of pain when he feels the large white claw dig into the skin and muscle of his leg and then beginning to scrape bone. Searing pain like that a white hot knife would cause when placed on soft flesh tore through him, voice breaking from how loud he’d screamed and vision getting spotty. The beast roars, slobber from its large jaws landing on Virgil’s chest in a small pool while the large claws on its ghastly hands tore at the other’s clothes and then flesh of his chest bringing up rivers of crimson as they dug deeper, breaking ribs. It was digging. 

 

With each swipe of the claws Virgil screams, voice gradually getting weaker as he used it all up. He felt weak and he felt tired, the pain reduced to nothing but a soft rhythmic throbbing. It was his heartbeat, that was all he was feeling was the smooth and rather slow beating of his own heart, but then he didn’t. He felt something warm in his chest and his vision was fading, but it held out just enough for him to see that  _ thing _ holding his heart in that clawed hand and taking a large bite from it, the brown fangs being stained with a new glistening coat of crimson. It was quite a sight to see for Virgil, it’s not often one gets to see their own heart eaten before their very eyes. 

 

Mere moments later, the light leaves Virgil’s purple gaze and his chest no longer rose and fell. By morning, the blood had dried and his skin had turned an eerie corpse grey. His face no longer held that soft and shy smile that everyone had grown to love him for, and no longer was he able to make nervous and slightly dark jokes with those he loved whom had shared the same gruesome fate. No, Virgil Sanders was gone, gone with no one to ever remember him goodbye. Gone, and soon to be entirely forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked!! Feel free to comment and if you want to see the mean beasty again in another writing piece please say so! If ya can, Kudos are greatly appreciated and hope y’all have a nice dayyyyyy!


End file.
